


Evidence of a Cut Flower

by ghostdreaming



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Arranged Marriage, Both males and females wear dresses/skirts, Diary/Journal, Dresses and Trousers, F/F, Flower Bouquet, Getting to Know Each Other, John is a Bit Not Good, Keeping Odd Hours, Newly married, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, it has to do with their roles in society, neither one is truly bad though, not gender, war injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: A series of snippets/ficlets based on how mysterious Holmes first seemed to Watson at the beginning of the first original story (A.C.D.'s  works)( Author's Note December 2017 I have decided that this will be a series put together in one work but have no idea when I will get the next part posted due to huge backlog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in some old files. A friend copied and pasted it for me to show me how to do it ( which I've already forgot!). Aaaand now I go back to all my unfinished stuff.

_I'd been sent home from the warfront._

_Too injured for anything. No good as either a soldier or a doctor anymore. ~~Useless~~_

_~~Damnn~~ Sorry, knocked over the fancy flower-vase. Now I have a soppy rug and bedragged flowers underfoot. Pretty enough, and something I'm now to find life-fulfilling, yet all I can think of is how they are dead things that yet still hold the appearance of their life. _

_My lot's not near as bad off as too many others had been left. It may be only skirts and dresses for me from now on but they do grant a acceptable level of due respect. I am a genteel hot-house flower now, must remember that, meant for the quiet sheltered peace of an existence spent enclosed inside a domestic interior. My therapist had strong objections to my being exposed to additional 'excitements'. ~~A damned decoration deemed too frail even~~  _

_Many of these flouncy laces and such are nicely easy to conceal my gun and knife in... I'll be in hell of a lot of trouble if it gets found out I kept and smuggled those into civi-zones._

_I also somehow managed to secure myself a decent enough marriage-match anyway. A good thing that. Can't imagine why I got chosen. Possibly there were no other options. My new wife is a bit out of the usual. Okay a lot unusual. Make that barmy as hell-_

_She's interesting. I like her. Don't know why given she's the most anti-social person I've ever met. And I know a few. I include myself there I admit. I can be- not good. Try not too, hate it in fact, but- no forget it, the last thing I need is to ~~think about the brainless thoughtless judgments of smug little~~  _

_Anyway back to Sherlock. That's my new wife's name- Sherlock Holmes. She's the most amazing- can tell almost everything about a person just by looking at them! An unbelievable genius! Declared herself a sociopath right off. More like too brainy and brave for most other's comfort and no brain to mouth filter. Also has quite a twisted sense of humor that is most inappropriate in the eyes of polite society and matches mine frightfully well. I thought my new sister-in-law was about to murder us both when Sherlock decided to list out loud the variety ways the wedding decor could be murder weapons._

_What on earth is she still doing up at 04:48 in the morning!_


End file.
